Starshine
by Chris Halliwell's Lover
Summary: Set during Withstock, what could have happened if Paige had taken up Leo's offer of a private orbing lesson, rated M for a reason
1. Psychedelic Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Charmed.

Warning: This is rated M for a reason, so don't read if explicit sex scenes upset you. There is also mild swearing.

This is a one-shot unless I am encouraged by reviewers to add more.

The Manor in 1967 (Set during the episode "Witchstock", this is something that I think should have happened)

"Hey, there's my psychedelic girl," Leo or 'Starshine' as he likes to be called in this decade, said to me when I walked back into the living room, "Are you ready for your private orbing lesson yet, Paige?"

I was about to tell him no way is that ever going to happen when I took a closer look at him. Leo was kind of hot. I had never noticed before because I'd always thought of him as 'Piper's guy' and I wasn't allowed to have him let alone think about him in that way. But here, in this time, Piper doesn't even exist yet. And Phoebe had fought with Piper over him at first. So I reconsidered. It's not like Piper would ever find out. I certainly won't tell her. And Leo probably won't tell.

"What the hell, Starshine," I told him, "Lead the way." Leo took my hand and we walked up the stairs I had led so many guys up in the last few years. At the top, to my surprise, Leo led me into what would be my room in the future. It was set up pretty much the same way I had it in the future, bed to the left by the window, dresser to the right.

As soon as I closed the door I was pushed up against it and gently kissed by Leo, him half expecting me to pull away. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kiss him harder. He was kind of surprised, but pushed his body up against mine in response anyway. I groaned at the feeling, griping his hair as I did.

Soon our tongues are in each other's mouths and we're fiercely battling for dominance. I start to explore Leo's body: his arms, his chest, his stomach, but I stop just above his jeans, for now.

His shirt is in my way so I slide it over his head quickly so his lips aren't gone from mine too long. I rub my hands down his newly exposed skin. 'Wow he has a great body.' I think to myself.

Leo's arms and chest are rock hard and I can't help but moan as the feeling of his tongue in my mouth and the feel of his body overwhelm me. He hears me moan and begins to let his hands stray as well. His hands run up and down my arms, down my sides and over my hips. I feel him getting hard as he does this. As his hands slide back up my thighs, they crawl up my shirt and over my stomach. I gasp at the sensation, pulling away from the kiss as I do.

Leo just laughs quietly and quickly recaptures my lips with his own. His hand goes back under my shirt and around to my back. His other hand soon joins the first and I feel my shirt being lifted over my head and tossed near Leo's shirt.

I smile at Leo when he looks back. No man has ever made me feel the way I feel right now. I want him so much; I want him to make me come right here right now, but I also want him to take it slow and make love to me.

Leo leads me over to the bed where he lays me down and then kneels on the floor. He slowly unzips Gram's go-go boots and discards them with our other clothes. I don't know how, but somehow Leo made even that simple act extremely sexy. I felt myself getting even more wet than I already am.

Leo got on the bet and crawled up to where I was, his body on top of mine, and kissed me deeply once before undoing my bra. I was thankful that I was wearing my lacey, black bra.

When my bra was gone, Leo began rubbing my breasts and pinching my hard nipples. 'Damn, he's good at this!' I though as he took my right breast into his mouth, while still rubbing the other. He did the same with the other and by then I was getting anxious. There were too many articles of clothing still between us.

Leo seemed to be reading my thoughts and began unzipping my skirt. "You're really beautiful you know." He said. It was the first time he'd said anything since we'd gotten up here. He looked so sincere, and his eyes were filled with so much passion that it almost looked like love. By now my skirt was off and I felt I couldn't go on if Leo though that this relationship could go anywhere. "Leo, you know this can only be a one time thing right?" I asked. "Yes." Was all he said back, but I could see the disappointment in his eyes.

I kissed him passionately hoping to cheer him up; I didn't want to have sex with someone who's sad. Running my hands down his body I reached his belt and pulled it off of him and then slid off his pants. His penis was bulging out of his underwear.

Leo went back to kissing my chest and soon it was my stomach he was kissing. Slowly his finger dipped into my lacey panties. I groaned at the contact. Leo smiled up at me and pulled off my panties. He rubbed me with a finger then quickly inserted one inside me causing me to gasp in pleasure. Leo added and second finger and began to move in and out of me quickly. Soon my hips were bucking to his rhythm and Leo added a third finger. I gripped his hair and urged him to go faster. I moaned one last time and I felt the familiar waves of pleasure erupt throughout my body.

I lay there panting for a minute before looking at Leo and then flipping him over and straddling him so that I was on top.

I giggled at his surprised expression; I guess he hadn't taken me as this kind of girl. I rubbed my hands on his chest and placed light kisses down his body to his boxers which I quickly discarded. He was so large! I could barely believe it and when I looked up I couldn't help but notice the smug look on Leo's face. I decided to wipe that look up his face. I place my entrance just above his penis and rubbed, but barely touched him. After that I grabbed him with my hands and rubbed. I saw his eyes close and his hands clench. I was getting to him. I decided to surprise him. His eyes were still closed, but they shot open when he felt my mouth surround his penis. I moved him in and out of my mouth until he finally let go and groaned in pleasure. Then I stopped causing him to groan out, "Don't stop." This time not in pleasure.

I just gave him a slight grin and let him flip me back over. He whispered, "You're going to pay for that." In my ear before kissing me once and then roughly plunging into to me. I gasped. He filled me and made me feel so right.

Leo pulled out and pushed back in rapidly. I moved by hips in rhythm and wrapped my legs around his waste. This was the best sex I've ever had. "Harder, faster, don't ever stop." I commanded and I felt my climax coming. Soon, too soon, I felt waves of pleasure coarse through me. Leo came soon after filling me with his seed, which I distantly realized was not good; he hadn't used a condom.

Leo pulled out of me and laid down next to me. We were both dripping in sweat. I curled up in Leo's arms. With the sheet covering us both. Just as I fell asleep I heard him whisper, "I love you."


	2. Back to the Future

Disclaimer: I still don't own Charmed.

Sorry, but I shortened the parts that were actually in the episode Witchstock because you probably know what happened and this story really isn't about that. Also sorry if I messed up the few parts that did happen, just pretend they happened the way they happened on TV. I don't own any of those parts either.

Still the Manor 1967

'Oh my gosh." I thought to myself as I practically jumped out of the bed, completely awake now. 'Leo just said he loves me! This cannot be happening. Maybe he always says that to the women he sleeps with. This is the '60s after all. He probably didn't mean it. I certainly don't love _him._'

I quickly found all my clothes from the different corners of the room and got dressed, being careful not to wake Leo. I left the room and heard noise up stairs in the attic. I headed up there to investigate and there was Robin about to kill my grandfather! I quickly rushed in and pushed him out of the way, and killed Robin in the process. 'Oops.' I thought, 'What did I do?' And I sprinted out of the room.

As I sprinted down the stairs trying to get as far away as possible, I ran right into Piper and Phoebe. "Paige! Where are you going? We've been in jail and you've just been…" Piper surveyed my disheveled appearance as she said this, "Well I don't know what you've been doing, but we need to do something before…"

"Before I accidentally save gramps? It's too late for that" I interrupted to tell Piper. After Piper and Phoebe scolded me, we saved Grams and our future. The whole time I kept looking around thinking any second Leo would come down the stairs and Piper would find out what happened. I really don't her to find out because I want to be a good sister to her. She loves Leo. But, somewhere deep in the back of my mind, I want her to find out. 'Oh,' I thought as swirling light surrounded Piper, Phoebe and me, 'Grams is sending us back to the future.'

As soon as we were back we said the vanquishing spell for the green slime. I turned to see Grams, Chris and _Leo_ smiling at us. I started to leave the kitchen, I didn't want to deal with Leo right now, but someone grabbed my arm. "Paige," The way he said my name sent chills down my spine, "The elders want to discuss something with us, now." I couldn't help but orb away with him; he has this paralyzing effect on me.

As soon as we were at out destination, I leaned over and kissed Leo. "Paige, no" I opened my eyes, surprised at this command, but then I remembered, we were back in the present, Leo has Piper here, sort of. "I'm sorry Leo. I forgot where we are." As I said that I looked around and noticed we're on a cloud! I jumped in surprise and almost lost my balance, but two strong arms quickly encircled my waist to keep me upright. I almost laid my head on Leo's chest, but I remembered: Leo doesn't want me. 'And I don't want him!' I weakly tried to convince myself.

"Why are we here Leo?" I wanted to get this over with; the more I'm around him the more I remembered what happened and the more I wanted it to happen again. "Paige, I want you to know that I don't have feelings for you anymore. That was the past. I don't want to hurt you, but that was over 30 years ago for me and I've moved on as you should know."

"But you and Piper are separated and she's dating." Even as I said this I knew that wasn't fair, but Leo makes me a different person. "Paige, Piper and I are separated because I wasn't there for her enough. If I was able to be there for someone else, why couldn't I be there for Piper. I still love her."

"Of course," I choke out; I'm starting to cry, "I won't ever bring any of this up again. It will be like Las Vegas, right? What happens there stays there." I was definitely crying now. Leo wrapped his arm around me to comfort me, "I know this must be hard for you since, for you, it just happened today. But it's funny, I never would have guessed you liked me as more than your whitelighter and brother-in-law."

"I didn't like you as more until you invited me for the private lesson, so don't think I've been pining for you." It was barely a whisper, but Leo heard me and his face changed to express regret. "Paige, I'm sorry, if I gave you the impression that I liked you here in the present, I'm sorry. You know that wasn't me now. That was how I used to be. And you yourself said that was only a one-time thing. I thought you'd understand."

"Of course I do," I practically screamed at him and orbed out to my room. I cried for hours, not just because I can't be with Leo, but also because of my stupidity. How could I have fallen for him? I'm the one who said that it could only be a one time thing. Also, he still loves Piper and I'm sure Piper still loves him!

I decided to forget about him. It's the only solution. But as hard as I tried, I couldn't stop crying until the next morning. As much as I didn't want to admit it, Leo had broken my heart.


	3. Paige the Fiend

The Manor- present day, 2 months later

"Paige, are you okay in there? You've been in the bathroom for a long time and I still need to shower." Piper called from outside the bathroom. She's been worried about me; she says I've been distant and seem to be in a daze constantly, especially since a few days ago when Phoebe and I told Piper that she's pregnant with Chris.

I looked up from my place on the floor, next to the toilet, "I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute." Once I heard Piper walk away, I got up off the floor to wash off my face. I had been sick three mornings in a row now. 'I hope I'm not pregnant.' I thought as I walked back to my room to change, 'Wait. What did I just think? Oh no, what if I am? I hadn't even thought of that until now. What will I tell Alex?'

"What do you have to tell Alex sweetie?" Phoebe asked me as I passed her in the hallway. I hadn't realized I'd said the last part out loud, "Um, I have to tell him I can't make it to our lunch date this afternoon." I lied.

"Oh, why not? I thought you were really looking forward to it. You've only been seeing him for just over a week and already you can't stop talking about him." Phoebe asked, sincerely concerned.

"Only a week? Oh no. I have to go." I mumbled pushing past a hurt looking Phoebe who probably thought I was mad at her. 'If I'm pregnant then it can't be Alex's baby; I only slept with him once and that was three days ago. Then that would mean it's Leo's,' I almost screamed aloud in frustration, 'This can't be happening. I better go get a test to make sure before I freak out anymore.'

When I got back from the store, I hurriedly ran up to the bathroom and took the test. Then, all I had to do was wait a few minutes until I knew if I was pregnant or not. I picked up the test to go wait in my room. As I left the bathroom I bumped into someone. I gasped in surprise; I thought the house would be empty at this time of day.

"So you think you're pregnant?" The "someone" I bumped into was Chris, and he saw the pregnancy test.

"Chris, you better not tell anyone you saw this or you're going to be in big trouble!"

"Relax Aunt Paige. I already knew you're pregnant. I am from the future after all."

"So, I am pregnant? I didn't just have the flu?" I looked at the test as I said this and I read "pregnant" on the little screen; so it is true. All I could do was stare. Chris floundered a little at first; he had just given out future information, but he recovered when he saw the test, "Alright you are pregnant, but I'm not saying anymore."

"What aren't you saying anymore about, Chris?" Piper asked when she saw Chris and me standing in the hallway. I quickly hid the test before she could see it.

"The future, Paige wanted to know something about the future. I have to go. Bye Piper." Chris answered Piper's question and quickly orbed out.

"Were you talking about me?" Piper questioned me after seeing how quickly Chris left, "Because if you know why he's acting like that around me, I would really like to know."

"I don't know Piper," I told her, "We were talking about me." I was starting to feel sick again.

"Are you okay?" She had just noticed the expression on my face, "You look a little green. Maybe you should lie down." Piper is so sweet and kind. She really cares about me. So, against my better judgment, (she was going to find out eventually) I told her I was pregnant.

"Oh my. How long have you known? Who's the father? It can't be Alex, can it? I'm sorry; I'm asking too many questions. Here let's get you in bed. You look green because of the morning sickness right?" All I could do was nod in response to Piper's questions. She cared about my well being and it was _her _husband, sort of, who got me pregnant. I felt bad for not telling her outright and letting her be nice to me, but I didn't want to have her mad and disappointed because of me. I let her think my green face and sickness was because of the pregnancy, and I let her take care of me that day, but she deserved to be taken care of more than I did.


	4. Telling Leo

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

I did change some parts from the episode Spin City (which isn't mine) to better fit the story.

"Good morning pregnant sisters of mine!" Phoebe calls as she walks into the kitchen where Piper and I are having breakfast, "And how are my soon-to-be niece or nephew and baby Chris?"

I am now six months pregnant. Piper is four months along. Leo hasn't been around since after he got Piper pregnant, so he still doesn't know about the baby and me. Piper and Phoebe don't know Leo is the father either. A couple months ago, Phoebe asked me, oh so casually, who the father is and I nearly told her. It is killing me not being able to tell anyone, but I know it would hurt Piper more than it's hurting me to know who the father is.

"Morning Phoebe," I mumble, "You should be able to stop calling my child your niece or nephew today because I'm going to the doctor. So is Piper for that matter."

"That's right!" Phoebe cheerfully responded, "I've cleared my whole day so that I can go with the two of you. You two are so cute pregnant!"

"That's great." I sarcastically answer under my breath. I have been pretty rude to Phoebe lately and she has been nothing but helpful. I think it's this pregnancy hormone thing that's affecting my head.

"What the hell was that demon? Phoebe go check the book. Are you sure you're alright Paige?" Piper demanded as we entered the manor. We just got back from the doctor where Piper was attacked by a spider-like demon. I tried to help, but ended up falling over instead. Which is whey Piper is worried about me right now.

"Piper, relax, I'm fine. I'm just going to go lie down for a while. Tell me when I'm needed for a vanquish." I said as I started up the stairs after Phoebe. When I get to my room, I lie down and I'm reminded of all of my recent worries. Should I tell Piper that Leo is the father of my baby? Should I tell _Leo_ that he's the father of my baby?

As I think Leo's name, I'm reminded of what he and I did in this very room back in the '60s. I feel his hands roaming over my body; his lips are everywhere at once. I'm urging him to keep going; he's making me come hard and fast. I hear screaming, but it isn't me. I look around and realized I'm still in the present and that I had fallen asleep.

Phoebe barges into my room. "Paige. That demon from this morning just came to the manor. Piper is wrapped in a cocoon and Chris has turned into some kind of spider follower! I locked him in the basement. I think we had better call Leo for help."

I had been in a state of shock up until Phoebe says we should call Leo. "No way! We can't call Leo. We can handle this ourselves!" I yell at Phoebe.

"Paige! Why can't handle this ourselves! You're six months pregnant in case you forgot! What's so wrong with calling Leo anyway?"

"Well, I, I mean Piper would hate for Leo to find out she's pregnant this way. She'll kill us for letting Leo find out!"

"Paige, I don't care if Piper kills us as long as we save her first! I'm calling Leo." Phoebe runs out of my room and down the stairs to the living room yelling Leo's name as she goes. I hurry after her as fast as I can, which isn't very fast considering my condition, to try to stop her. When I get down stairs, I see that I'm too late. Leo is already standing next to Phoebe talking about some sort of Elder meditation technique. I take a deep breath and walk down the rest of the stairs.

Leo sees me as soon as leave the last step. "Paige! It's good to see you. I was just telling Phoebe about life as an Elder. Look at you! You're pregnant. Congratulations! Who's the lucky father?"

I don't know what to say. Should I say, 'It's good to see you too Leo. By the ways you're the lucky father.' I decide to avoid the question all together and say instead, "Leo, we didn't call you just to catch up. Piper needs your help."

"Well why didn't you say so? Where is she?" Leo asks suddenly dropping his Elder mannerisms and becoming worried. I almost sigh out loud; he really does love Piper.

Phoebe points to the wall, "She was attacked by a spider demon. Chris has been infected and is locked in the basement." As soon as Leo hears this, he is ordering Phoebe to start a vanquishing potion and heading to the basement to talk with Chris.

When Leo orbs in from the basement demanding to know why Chris attacked him, Phoebe and I are busily working on the potion. I try to explain the situation without revealing the fact that Chris is Leo's son when Phoebe suddenly blurts it out. "Chris is your son and you guys have some issues in the future. Well I feel better," she says, "Don't you guys feel better? I'm just going to go upstairs and get that ingredient for the potion that isn't down here." She quickly hurries out of the room sufficiently ashamed of revealing that to Leo. But now I'm stuck here with Leo and my big, pregnant stomach.

"Are you okay?" I ask him. When he hears my voice, he looks up from the ground at which he had been staring and a look of clear understanding shows on his face.

"You weren't dating anyone six months ago. Six months ago, you went back in time and we, uh, well you know. Is your baby mine too?" I almost decide to lie to him, but he's looking at me almost begging me to tell him the truth and I can't lie.

"It's a girl, well, she's a girl," I answer slowly, "And yes, she is your daughter."


	5. The Truth Comes Out

"Shit Paige

I'm sorry it's taken so long to update but I got busy and had serious writer's block! Enjoy.

"Shit Paige." Leo whispered as he clumsily sat in the nearest chair, "How can my life have gotten so screwed up in a matter of minutes? Not only do I have a messed up relationship with a son I didn't even know I had, but I knocked up my sister-in-law!"

I quickly rushed over and knelt beside Leo, whispering what I hoped were comforting words, "Leo, you still have a chance to fix things with Chris; technically he hasn't even been born yet. And Piper doesn't need to know about you fathering my baby if you don't want her to." The last words broke my heart, but I didn't want to ruin everybody's lives.

"Of course Piper has to know, Paige! Don't you understand? If I ever hope to fix things with Piper, I have to be completely honest with her." Leo frustratingly raked his fingers through his thick hair, as he started pacing back and forth across the kitchen. I momentarily wished that I was the one running my fingers through his hair, but I quickly banished the thought.

"It's going to be alright, Leo." I gently put my hand on his arm, stopping his pacing. His gaze travelled from my hand, up my arm, to my face, and our eyes locked. For a second I was sure he was going to kiss me, but Phoebe entered the kitchen echoing my words, "Of course it's going to be alright Leo. Look, I figured out how to stop the spider demon!"

As I lay in bed later that night, kept awake by the baby's kicking, bright orbs dazzled my eyes, and Leo appeared next to my bed.

"Hi." Leo didn't say anything else, but I could tell it was because he just didn't know where to start. He had to have a lot on his mind, so I patted the bed next to me and waited for him to start.

"I talked with Chris," Leo said as he sat next to me, "He said that I was never there for him, but I was there for everyone else, including Piper. I want to be there for our baby Paige, but you have to understand that right now, I have to make Chris a priority." I nodded dumbly as tears filled my eyes; of course Leo would choose Piper's baby over mine.

"Paige, what's wrong? I didn't mean to upset you, but Chris is here, in the present and I have a chance to fix things, like you said in the kitchen." Leo wrapped me in his arms and I leaned into his chest, letting a few tears fall. He gently stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head once.

"I'm sorry Leo. I'm just being selfish, but once Piper and Phoebe find out about us, they'll hate me, and then I'll have to go through this alone." I continued to sob pathetically, hating myself, knowing that I deserved to have my sisters hate me after what I'd done.

"They won't hate you Paige, at least, Phoebe won't, and Piper will forgive you over time. What we did has consequences, and now we have to deal with them." I suddenly felt the need to comfort Leo instead. Piper would be just as mad at him as she would be at me, and Leo hadn't even known he was sleeping with his sister-in-law at the time. "We're going to have to tell her in the morning. I don't want her thinking we kept this from her." I nodded into Leo's chest. In the morning we would have to face Piper, but I hoped I could have at least one more night of bliss in Leo's arms. "Stay with me tonight Leo?" He just kissed my head one last time and settled in, almost instantly falling asleep. I quickly followed him, but not before noticing the baby had stopped kicking as soon as Leo had entered the room.

I woke up alone, but hadn't really expected Leo to be there; Piper could have walked in on us. I was slower than usual as I showered and got dressed, hoping to delay the confrontation with Piper for as long as possible. When I carefully made my way down the stairs, I saw that everyone was already seated around the dining room table eating plates of food that Piper had obviously made.

"Morning Paige! Hey Aunt Paige!" A chorus of voices greeted me, and a large plate of my favorite breakfast foods was passed to my by Piper as I sat in the empty seat next to Chris. I felt extremely guilty that I would soon be hurting Piper by telling her about my daughter, but then my thoughts strayed to Chris. He was from the future, so he obviously knew that my daughter was his half-sister, but he didn't hate me for it. That thought gave me hope that Piper would actually forgive me, and significantly lifted my spirits as I dug into my syrup-drenched waffles.

As soon as the dishes were all cleaned, Leo caught my eye and I nodded; it was time. We asked everyone to come into the living room because we had something we had to tell them all. Leo and I sat in the armchairs, although I wished I could be close to him, or at least hold his hand.

Chris, Phoebe, Piper sat on the couch, the latter two looking worried, but Chris actually looked hostile, making me reassess my earlier conclusion about his feelings. Leo cleared his throat and looked at me hesitantly, hoping I would take the bullet, so I did.

"When I went back in time, to the 60's, Leo was there," I hesitated but Leo nodded for me to continue, "He was single at the time, and it was the age of free love. I take full responsibility for what happened." I could tell Piper and Phoebe were beginning to understand, but I had to get this all out, "Leo had no idea who I was and I didn't try to stop it because I convinced myself that he wasn't Piper's Leo and that he was just a stranger, someone I didn't know. It was the stupidest thing I've ever done and I am truly sorry Piper. Please, don't hold this against him." I truly did want Leo to be happy, even if it meant him being with Piper, "I just told him yesterday, but Leo is the father of my baby."

I had been looking down at my hands the entire time, with silent tears falling into my lap, but I looked up in time to see Piper nod once and then leave the room with a dazed expression on her face. Phoebe gave me a fleeting glance; I was surprised to see she was considering comforting me for a second, but then hurried after Piper instead.

Looking over at Leo, I saw he was wearing the same expression on his face that I assumed was on mine; we were both relieved Piper hadn't yelled but realized that meant she was more hurt by the news than either of had thought was possible. Chris was the first to break the silence following my declaration, "I can't believe you told her like that. But I guess at least everything is out in the open now, which is good, but she'll blame herself you know." With one more disgusted glare, Chris left, to comfort his mom I could only assume.


	6. What Comes Next

I'm sorry for the ridiculous amount of time it took me to update. I know this is short, but there is more coming, and I just wanted to get something new posted. Enjoy!

I had waited what I considered an acceptable amount of time before I went to look for Piper. I didn't really want to go talk to her right now, but if I ever hope to save my relationship with my sister, I had to start now. I followed the sound of voices up to Piper's room and peaked in. Phoebe and Chris were sitting next to Piper on the bed, and Leo, who had beat me there, had pulled up a chair in front of Piper. I had interrupted him telling Piper he would never leave her or the baby alone, "Piper, I know that I haven't been around lately, but I'm going to be here from now on. Trust me Piper; I love you so much, I could never leave you to deal with this all on your own". Tears welled in my eyes at hearing those words, and I knew what I had to do.

"Piper…", the four people in the room glanced, or glared in some cases, in my direction but made no move to stop me from entering, "sorry, I don't want to interrupt, I just…". I faltered, not knowing how to continue. I had knowingly slept with my sister's husband! Without Piper and Phoebe, I have no family; I could not forgive myself for betraying the only family I have left. "I'm sorry, I'll just leave", I mumbled again as I turned to leave the room, my head hung in shame.

"Paige…wait". I turned in shock, my face mirroring Phoebe, Leo and Chris's faces as we all stared at Piper, "I need to talk to you". She waved Phoebe and Chris away when they protested, and then she and I were left alone. I nervously sat in Leo's vacated chair, waiting for Piper to say something.

"Paige, I am truly disappointed in you. I thought you considered me and Phoebe to be your true sisters, even though we didn't grow up together. I know I consider you my sister, and I would never even _consider_ sleeping with your husband or boyfriend. I don't know if I will ever be able to forgive you, and to be honest, I don't know if I want to." I could only sit there, staring at my hands. Piper's simple, controlled statements hurt more than her yelling would have.

"Piper, I know there is nothing I can say that would make this better. I just hope that you forgive Leo, because none of this is his fault; you could even say he didn't know what he was doing," I looked up to see Piper staring resolutely at me and it gave me the strength to do what I knew was right, "I've decided to move out of the manor. I don't want to cause you any more pain by staying here. I am truly sorry for what I've done". I got up to leave then, and this time Piper didn't stop me. Silent tears were my only company as I left the manor without getting a chance to say goodbye to Phoebe, Chris or Leo.


	7. Reunited

"Morning Paige!" My neighbor Chase greets me cheerily as he rushes over to help me with my groceries. It's been almost two months since I last saw Piper and Leo. Phoebe dropped by a couple of times, but Piper doesn't seem to like that she does so she doesn't come often. Although I hate this, I know it is my own fault and I don't begrudge Piper or even Phoebe for being mad.

"Hey Chase!" I can't help but smile every time I see him; he has been nothing but helpful since I moved in to this apartment complex, about twenty minutes away from the manor. He's a year or two younger than me, but most of the time it doesn't feel that way because we're so compatible. "Do you want to stay for lunch? I just bought some delicious pickles and peanut butter; I'm making sandwiches!" I grin evilly at him; I know how disgusting that sounds, but I have been craving it all week.

"Paige, you know I'm not pregnant, but I would love to stay for lunch." This has become a sort of ritual between us: he helps me out around the house and to the doctor, and I offer Chase disgusting pregnancy food which he has to make edible for himself. He has basically become my best friend and my only family that I haven't betrayed, and for that, I am forever grateful. If I hadn't fallen so completely in love with Leo, I would have fallen in love with Chase instantly. Yes, I have tried to get over Leo, but it is kind of hard to when I am carrying part of him inside me. However, Chase is incredibly easy to talk to, and I have told him almost everything about myself, except that I'm a witch.

We were enjoying one of our comfortable silences as we ate our sandwiches (Chase's pickle free) when there's a knock on the door. Chase gets up to answer because, as he often likes to remind me, eight-month pregnant woman should not be running around.

I soon hear two sets of footsteps heading in my direction and I glance up, curious; I almost never have visitors. As soon as I see who it is, my heart stops for a second and I can barely manage to speak, "Leo?" I have no idea what else to say or do. I have been hoping that Leo would come and visit, if not to see me but at least to see how his daughter is doing.

"Wait, this is _Leo?_ As in the guy who got you pregnant but hasn't come to see you since you've been here?" Chase immediately comes to my defense, shifting slightly to block Leo's path to me. As much and I enjoy having someone on my side, it hurts even more to not be able to see Leo.

"Chase, it's okay. I want to talk to him. Why don't you go home and I'll call you when we're done here?" I gently coax Chase to leave, not wanting to alienate any more important people in my life. As soon as he is gone, I turn to Leo hoping for something that I knew would never be possible: Leo to say he loves me again.

"Paige, your sisters are in trouble. I need you to come with me right away." Bitter disappointment floods through me at his words, but my instinct to help kicks in and I can't help but ask, "What happened? Is everything okay?"

"Phoebe got caught on camera using her powers and a tribunal has been called in order to view evidence and potentially dole out a punishment" Through Leo's calm tone I can tell that he is truly nervous about the outcome of this trial. I don't hesitate to decide to go with Leo because they are my sisters and they're in trouble, even if they are mad at me right now. Also, it will prove that to them; I can't just abandon them in their time of need. Besides, it's been a while since I've kicked any ass, demon or otherwise and I'm in the mood for a fight.

***************************************************************

"Oh, Paige, thank god you're here!" Phoebe instantly envelops me in a hug when I orb into the tribunal 'chamber'. I hug her back, surprised by her reaction. Piper, although she doesn't hug me, does at least acknowledge me with a slight nod of her head in my direction. I look behind me, trying to catch Leo's eye, but he has already made his way over to Piper. However, when I think his name, he glances in my direction, giving me a small smile before turning back to Piper and Phoebe to discuss the trial. Maybe Leo can still be in my life, even if it's not the way I want him to be in it.

The trial is probably the most stressful thing I have ever experienced in my whole entire life. That dumb-ass demon is making Piper, Phoebe and me look like incompetent, power hungry, selfish bitches. Thankfully, there is currently a break between the showing of all the 'evidence' against us, so I orb out to find a bathroom.

"Paige! Wait up." I look back, pleasantly surprised to see orbs with Leo appearing in their midst. I pause a second and wait for him to catch up, then motion to a nearby bench, indicating we should sit; I can't stand for very long these days.

"Look Paige, I'm really sorry about the last two months. It was selfish of me to not come and visit you. I want to save my marriage; I owe that to Piper. But I also owe it to you to be apart of your life and our daughter's. I haven't been taking responsibility for my actions. Even though I didn't know you were my sister-in-law at the time, I still got you pregnant and I have to own up to that. I just hope that someday you can forgive me for not being there for you until now, because believe me, I will be there for you from now on."

I am shocked my Leo's soliloquy. Obviously I always knew that Leo was a dependable guy, I just didn't think he'd betray his wife by un-shunning me, "What does Piper think of this?"

"I think she's starting to come around. Honestly, though, I don't know if she'll ever be able to completely forgive you. You are carrying her niece, and you know how important family is to her. And even though she knows I didn't know about her at the time, I can tell she's not entirely happy with me right now either."

"Oh Leo, I am so sorry for causing this whole mess! And you do not need to be forgiven for not coming to see me. I brought this all upon myself; you're the one that needs to forgive me for making you cheat on your wife!" And to my utter humiliation, I start crying in front of Leo, again.

"Paige…" Leo sounds utterly exasperated, but then I feel his arms around me and his chin on my head, tucking me in to his chest. "Paige, I looked for you for years after that night. I even asked the elders about you, but of course, they had never heard of you. I began to think you were a figure of my imagination. I had fallen in love with you; I couldn't get you out of my head! Then I found Piper, and I was finally able to get over you, to move on with my life; I wouldn't have to spend eternity pining over a girl I wasn't even sure had really ever existed. But then you showed up and I realized what must have happened, that you were from the future. It turned my whole world upside down and I had to deal with it the best I could; I am still dealing with it as well as I can. When I saw you with that guy at your apartment I wanted to punch him because I was so jealous." He finished his shocking, even more so than the first, confession and fixed me with a look so intense it was all I could do not to tear my gaze away from his.

I had no idea what to say to that! Leo had just professed his eternal love for me and I couldn't think of anything to say. Fortunately, I didn't have to; a moment later Leo's lips are on mine, gentle at first, becoming reacquainted with my lips, but then rougher and more passionate. I moan at the pleasure Leo's lips are causing and at the immense happiness his words had just caused me. My fingers found their way into his hair, and Leo's hands gently rub up and down my back making me shiver. Then, all too soon, Leo pulls away with a look of guilt etched across his face, "We should get back to the trial; your sisters need you". He quickly gets up and orbs away, knowing full well that I will follow, leaving me stunned and more than a little confused.


	8. A Turn in the Tide

I can hardly focus on the trial after my little make-out session with Leo on the bench in the hall, even though I could potentially lose my powers! Luckily, I'm not expected to do anything besides sit here and offer moral support: I offer Phoebe a small smile, but maybe it wasn't the best time to be smile because she gives me a quizzical look in return. I look around and notice that during my daydreaming, the large heads have all left, but I see a shimmering while I watch, and they're back.

"We have come to a decision", a blaringly loud voice pronounces, "The witches shall keep their power of three. However, Phoebe shall lose all the extra powers she has gained, but may eventually earn them back. You are dismissed!" With a cry of outrage from Phoebe, we are sent flying back to the manor; personally, I find orbing to be preferable.

As soon as I find my balance again, I look around and see Phoebe silently glaring at the opposite wall, which is a little odd for her; I was expecting a tantrum. "Hey Phoebs…are you okay?" I gently coax her to look at me and snap her out of her trance.

"Oh Paige!" She wails flinging herself into my arms, "I'm so glad you're here! And I deserve what happened to me, whether or not I agree with it!" I sit Phoebe down on the couch next to me and realize Piper hasn't kicked me out yet. I spot her near the door; as soon as she sees that I noticed her, she quickly glances away then grabs Leo and mutters something about getting snacks as they walk away.

I quietly sit with Phoebe for a while, and smell something delicious from the kitchen. Shortly after, to my surprise, Piper returns and offers both Phoebe and me little appetizers. However, unsurprisingly, Leo is nowhere to be seen. Piper and I idly chat with Phoebe about nothing for a while, gradually we see her mood brighten, and it's almost like before I got pregnant.

I slowly notice that it's no longer bright in the room and glance at the clock, realizing how late it had gotten. Piper looks as well and I can tell she is struggling to decide something. Finally, she looks at me, for the first time in over two months, and offers, "Paige, you can sleep in your old room tonight if you want". I'm not sure if it's a test or if she is trying to be nice, because I could just orb home, but either way, I want to accept; I miss the manor.

I feel like I slept forever when I wake up the next morning, but I'm tremendously excited when I realize I'm back in the manor. When I next see Piper, I'm in the kitchen eating some cereal. I offer a tentative "good morning" and Piper talks to me again! "I was thinking that I could drive you back to your apartment, Paige, if that's okay with you." Again, I know I could just orb, but I can sense that Piper wants to discuss something with me, so I quickly finish my cereal, say bye to Phoebe (still no Leo to be seen) and head out with Piper.

The drive is mostly silent, except for me giving Piper the occasional direction. We pull up in front of my apartment and finally Piper turns to talk to me, "Paige, I know I've been hard on you, but I'm going to have a niece soon and I want to be a part of her life. If you want to, Phoebe and I would love to have you back at the manor with us". No apologies, no excuses, from either of us: that's what I like about Piper, we both know what we did and we're both sorry, so now it's time to move on. "I would love to move back in. Thanks Piper. I'll start orbing my stuff over tomorrow."

"I'll send Chris over to help you move." And with that, my life was starting to get back to normal. But as Piper pulls away from the curb, I hear my name called and remember that things have changed, "Paige! Where have you been? You said you'd call me when Leo left. I went by your apartment and you were gone! I thought something bad happened to you." Chase. I love the guy, but sometimes he is a bit too overprotective; I'm pregnant, not a child.

"Chase. It's. Fine." I say through gritted teeth. I honestly don't know why I'm acting like this. Chase really is a great guy. Then I feel a kick and come to a sudden realization: I am channeling the baby's feelings. Sudden joy courses through me then: my daughter knows who her father is and realizes Chase isn't him! Phoebe went through crazy things like this when she was carrying the devil-child, but I think this is more the baby playing tricks like when Wyatt switched Leo and Piper's bodies. "My baby is a genius!" I excitedly screech and hug Chase, earning another kick for by outburst. "Chase this has been such an amazing day! I thought it was going to suck, but I am loving it!" I elatedly pull Chase along with me to my apartment. I can't believe this is happening; this morning I wasn't expecting anything more than _maybe_ Piper asking why I was still there. This is better than anything I could ever have imagined; plus Leo kissed me!

Forgetting whom I'm with for a second and instead dreaming of Leo, I pull Chase in for a hug, cuddling longer than was entirely appropriate. I glance up, hoping he doesn't think it was too weird, but instead his head is dangerously close to mine, and his lips are even closer. I lick my own lips nervously, but Chase takes this as permission to kiss me instead. I can't help it, I kiss him back; I've always had a weakness for attractive men, I mean, look how many times I conjured Mr. Right just for sex, which was really good I might add.

Chase's hands slide up and down my back, cautiously and not as low as I'd like, as his tongue uses equal care to enter my mouth. My previous anger at his babying me returns, so I shove my tongue in his mouth, passionately griping him to me as close as we can get. I run my hands through his hair, but my ankles are starting to hurt after standing for so long. I drag Chase over to the coach and pull him down next to me. He finally gets the idea and starts massaging my breasts as I moan and hastily rip his shirt over his head. I lightly run my fingers across his amazing abs and duck my head down to kiss Chase's chest as my hands move lower. He also moves his hands lower, presumably to remove my shirt, but his hands brush my currently huge stomach and we both come to the same realization: it really isn't a good a idea to go any further given my current physical state. We reluctantly pull apart.

Chase reaches around for his shirt, seemingly embarrassed, "Paige, I…" I quickly cut him off; he probably thought I expected him to ask me out after this, "Chase, I'm moving back in with my sisters tomorrow". He looks a little hurt by my declaration, but maybe he was expecting me to ask him out. "Oh, I didn't realize you were leaving…I'm sorry I kissed you Paige, it was nice knowing you" He says this with the most perplexing look on his face, and then he turns to leave.

"Chase wait! I'm sorry I just blurted that out; I just didn't want you to think I expected anything from this. You deserve more of an explanation after being there for me these passed few months. I'm sorry".

"You know what Paige; I don't expect anything from you". Then he stomps out the door, clearly letting me know that he was expecting something from this. And I have no idea what to do about it.

A/N: Don't worry; this is still a Paige/Leo story. Hope you enjoyed it!


	9. A Final Goodbye?

"Paige!" I hear my name shouted from the kitchen, "I think I just broke your clock." Chris has 'accidentally' broken more than a few of my things while he has been 'helping' move my stuff back into the manor. I'm starting to think that his real motive for travelling here from the future is to make my life miserable.

Chris walks in carrying the remains of what was once my clock, looking not at all sorry that it happened, "So I thought we should probably move some stuff via car, otherwise it might be suspicious that you moved without anyone seeing". Oh great, more ways for Chris to break my stuff.

I follow Chris to the car, carrying the lightest bag possible. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice someone standing just outside their apartment. Turning, I realize it's Chase and wave. He continues to glare stonily ahead. Upon reaching the car, Chris feels the need to chime in, "Who is the guy? He's been giving me the death glare since I got here. I think he's jealous. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was in love with you." I stare, shocked, at Chris, then glance back at Chase: suddenly it all makes sense; he_ is_ in love with me. Chris apparently picks up on my realization, "Oh, so he does love you. Maybe you should ask him to come over for dinner to meet the family. I could use a real uncle".

I whip my head around to stare at Chris again, "Is that what all this is about? You're not just mad at me for hurting your mom. There's something else isn't there?"

Chris looks down embarrassed that I saw through his 'accidents' with my stuff, "Look, Paige, I'm sorry for being to childish. But seeing all of this happening makes me feel like a kid again. Remember when I said that my dad wasn't around much when I was growing up? It was just Piper and Wyatt. I mean I had Aunt Phoebe, but never my dad. Don't you think that maybe you had a little something to do with that?" He gives me a knowing look and heads back inside to get more stuff.

Leo had said that he would be here for my daughter and me from now on, but I hadn't thought about how that would affect his sons. Decidedly, I head in Chase's direction, but he turns to leave, "Chase wait! Just let me talk to you a second." Luckily, he stops where he is, but he makes me walk all the way over to where he is; he must really be mad.

"Chase, I don't want to leave things like this…I really care about you. I should have handled things better. I'm an idiot, I know. My sisters mean the world to me and I need to live with them. But that doesn't mean that we can't still see each other. In fact, why don't you come over for dinner on Friday? My sister is an amazing cook, and it would mean a lot to me if you met my family. What do you say? Hmm…?

I know you can't so no to pregnant woman" I jokingly nudge him, forcing a smile and eventually he gives in as I knew he would.

******************************************************************

Everyone is busily preparing for Chase's arrival this evening: Piper has been in an extremely happy mood since I told her that I had invited a man over for dinner, she even offered to cook us a gourmet meal. Contrarily, Leo has been moody and avoided me since the announcement. I think the avoidance has more to do with Piper than me, but not the moodiness.

The doorbell rings and I hurry to answer it before someone else does. I smile warmly at Chase and he smiles back, clearly no longer mad at me. I introduce him to everyone, and they are all polite and friendly towards Chase, especially Chris. Apparently, he really likes playing matchmaker, first with his own parents, now with Chase and me. And Chase is a good sport about it all; he fits in great with my family, and genuinely seems to like them too. But despite all of this, Chase isn't my first choice of who I would marry. However, he is my second choice, not that I'm planning to marry him in the near future, but as a mother, if I'm going to date, I have to think of how the man will fit into my child's life.

Chase and I stay up late talking in the sitting room; everyone else has conveniently gone to bed. I walk him to the door and we linger there, waiting for the other person to make the first move, "Paige, thank you for inviting me over. I see why you had to move back. I wish my family was as close as yours."

"Yeah, they are pretty great. I do miss you though, Chase"

"I miss you too." The kiss that follows isn't the most passionate kiss I've ever experienced, but it is sweet and slow and loving. After we say goodnight, I close the door absentmindedly, then nearly scream in fright. Leo is standing by the stairs, "What the fuck Leo? You nearly gave me a heart attack! How long have you been there?" I sit down on the couch trying to catch my breath and Leo sits down next to me, slightly concerned but his face shows his rage, "Paige, I can't believe you would bring that guy over to the house and then kiss him right in front of me!!"

Now it's my turn to be mad, "First of all I didn't know it was right in front of you! And second of all, you're the one who said we can't be together, so I moved on. Deal with it!"

"I can't Paige. I told you, I love you!" And then I experience my second kiss of the night, but this time it is needful and quick and filled with all of the things we want but can't have. I gently, regretfully, push Leo away, "Please stop worrying about me and the baby. We'll be fine."

"Paige, I'm not worried about you anymore. I see that you are more than capable of taking care of things by yourself, or at least charming someone into helping you. I'm doing this for purely selfish reasons. Ever since I told you everything, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I don't want anyone else but you". He leans in to kiss me again, but I'm firmly set in my way of thinking.

"Right now you have a son, two sons that need you. This is no time to be selfish. You're not the carefree 'Starshine' I met in the sixties anymore; you have responsibilities now. Chris came from the future in order to fix his family, and I think you should help him with that. Do not just abandon your family when they need you the most. I believe you can still be here for me like you promised, but I don't need you to be. They do. Please, Leo. I'd feel horrible if I was the reason you were never around much in the future like Chris said. I can't hurt my nephews like that." Leo sighs heavily, then slowly nods his head, in agreement I'm assuming. He slowly kisses me on the forehead then walks away, but before he's completely out of the room, he says one final thing, "I still love you Paige. I hope you and Chase are happy together". And the crazy thing is, I don't think he was being sarcastic.


End file.
